


Please Don't Tap The Glass

by snagglepuss



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Gen, i don't really knoww, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 04:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18229826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snagglepuss/pseuds/snagglepuss
Summary: Kathy tried. She really, really did.





	Please Don't Tap The Glass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bratassly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bratassly/gifts).



> This is my first story about Whose Line and I know it kinda sucks but I promise I'll get better (I'll at least try). I'd like to dedicate this glorified ramble to my new and special friend who made me feel a million times better about uploading anything at all :)

Kathy tried. She really, really did. In fact, sometimes it felt as if she was trying too hard, but it still got her nowhere. It had been years of this, three to be exact. Three years of coming to tapings, doing her best, and trying desperately to make friends. She still had none.

 

That wasn’t exactly true because _of course,_ Kathy had Colin. He was the one who got her the job on _Whose Line_ to begin with. But besides him, Kathy was basically on her own. The other guys were cordial to her and sometimes Drew went out of his way to be nice to her, but she got a sense he did that for everyone. It wasn’t that they weren’t nice people, with the exception of Ryan, sometimes. She just couldn’t bring herself try hard enough.

 

It was like there was some invisible barrier separating her from everyone else, like she was stuck outside looking in. Weirdly, the situation reminded her of her visits to the zoo, like everyone else was behind the glass and Kathy could only marvel at them from afar. Sometimes, she allowed herself to pretend that she was on display with them like when she was a little girl, to pretend that strangers were as excited to see her as they were everyone she worked alongside, but it never lasted long.

 

She refused to compare herself to someone like Colin. In her eyes, that was like comparing herself to Jesus or some sort of untouchable deity. It felt wrong to even consider herself a friend of Colin’s, though, deep down, she knew she was. Everyone was Colin’s friend. On Kathy’s first day, he made a point of introducing her to everyone on set. With every person they encountered, it was like they visibly softened at the sight of Colin. He had a calming and welcoming presence about him, making everyone he had ever met want to tell him whatever was going wrong in their lives. Everything about him screamed, ‘don’t worry, I can fix it,’ and Kathy suspected that’s what drew her to him in the first place. Colin was like a dove or a lamb, gently bringing smiles to everyone’s faces whenever he so much as walked by.

 

Kathy would never, ever compare herself to Wayne either. She decided just a few minutes after meeting him that he had to be the most talented person she had ever met. On top of his never ending layers of talent, he was also really sweet. Like, overly sweet. She knew that about him but still, she didn’t try to reach out to him as much as she knew she should.

 

God, if no one else, Kathy knew she could never compare to Ryan. Not just as a performer, but as Colin’s friend. It was common knowledge that Colin and Ryan had an untouchable relationship. They loved each other like no one Kathy had ever seen. Ryan was the reason why she felt so bad for clinging to Colin so much. He had never tried to make her feel guilty and she knew that, but still. Anyone witnessing firsthand the insane amount of affection the two had for each other would feel guilty for robbing them of their time together.

 

Regardless of who she was performing with, Kathy’s participation alone was enough to show how much she didn’t feel she deserved to be there. Kathy still couldn’t decide if she regretted opting out of so many games. On one hand, it made it obvious the distance she put between herself and her coworkers, but on the other hand, it kept her from embarrassing herself. That was a common theme for Kathy. It felt like her entire life consisted only of watching, like she was constantly putting herself on the bench rather than just playing the damned game. She often wondered why she didn’t just quit the metaphorical team altogether.

 

The only reason Kathy could think of was because, despite all of the self-doubt and fear she constantly felt, she still had a little hope. Sure, people paid less attention to her now more than ever, and yes, the producers _had_ even gone to the extent of editing out every single one of her lines for an entire episode, but still. In a twisted way, it was alright.

 

If Kathy couldn’t sneak her way into the enclosure, the least she could do was pretend.


End file.
